wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Othmar Garithos
Garithos was the egotistical and ethnocentric self-proclaimed marshal leader of remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron (despite his glorious past as one of the royal knights at the service of King Terenas) following its downfall during the Third War, and also de-facto leader of Alliance forces in Lordaeron. Even in the situation the Alliance was facing after the Third War in Lordaeron, the Grand Marshal was very disdainful of non-human races of the Alliance and for that he was very unpopular. However he cooperated temporarily with the undead that would eventually become known as the Forsaken, only to die at their hands. General Survivor of the Scourge's rampage across Lordaeron, the former royal knight Garithos rounded up what forces he could muster and appointed himself Grand Marshal, leading the armies in an attempt to retake the capital. However, Garithos was terribly racist, and did not enjoy having to work with the elves or dwarves. It was his belief that the Alliance should never have accepted non-human races into it in the first place. So Garithos dealt with his racist beliefs by putting those races to work at menial tasks. One of his more promising generals (though Garithos would never admit it) was Kael'thas Sunstrider, the elven prince of the ruined Quel'Thalas, but Garithos gave him the job of overseeing the caravan of supplies being ushered out of ruined villages, though Kael wanted his people on the front lines with Garithos's main forces. As they were in Dalaran, Garithos's scouting parties found that a large undead strike force was coming through the mountains to retake Dalaran, and Garithos was going to lead the armies to stop them at the mountain base. But, worried that Kael and his troublesome race might mess things up, Garithos left them behind. There was a second strike force coming from the east, and the Dalaran observatories would need to be repaired for intelligence in that area. Despite protests from Kael that anyone could handle such a task, he performed his duties, but when he had to cross the river, he found the shipyard ruined. He was then offered help by Lady Vashj and the naga. When Garithos got word of this, he immediately went to Kael and reprimanded him for consorting with the snake-people. He didn't trust the elves as it stood, but he would brook no treason from them, and the naga had served Illidan. Garithos returned to the front and sent Kael to engage the strikeforce from the east, but recalled all support, cavalry, and siege units to the front, leaving Kael very little troops and telling him to be creative. Creativity by itself was not enough to prevent the undead strikeforce from overrunning the land around Kael's position, slaughtering anybody who tried to resist and burning all structures to the ground. The elven prince soon found himself and his remaining troops surrounded and badly outnumbered. Kael was surely to be defeated, and would have been, had he not accepted another offer from Vashj and her naga and enlisted their aid in the destruction of the undead forces. Garithos returned, saw the naga leaving the scene, and, infuriated, said this was the proof he was waiting for to execute Kael and the blood elves. He arrested Kael and his servitors and locked them in the Dalaran dungeons to await their execution, under the guard of Kassan. But soon Garithos heard that Kael had escaped with Vashj's help and were fleeing through a mystic portal. Garithos sent his men, armed with explosives, to destroy the portal, but the elven engineers Kael had freed used their knowledge to construct strategic defense systems. Kael and Vashj defended the portal and eventually fled themselves. Garithos, though furious, turned his attention back to the advancing undead. He pushed them back into Plaguelands, but was soon faced with the dreadlord, Detheroc. Detheroc's powers of mental domination made quick slaves of Garithos and his men. The human served as Detheroc's pet for some time until they were attacked by Sylvanas and Varimathras. Sylvanas slew Detheroc and Garithos was freed from his bondage. Sylvanas enlisted his aid in the final attack on Balnazzar and Garithos agreed, so long as Lordaeron was left to him. The banshee agreed - but secretly had no intention of keeping her word. Sylvanas launched a two-pronged attack on the Capital, with Garithos attacking from the rear as she and Varimathras attacked from the front. But as the battle commenced, Garithos received word that the dwarven reinforcements had gotten lost in the wilderness. Garithos, annoyed at the dwarves, quickly left to find them, and brought them back to his base. With the dwarves' help, the three allies were quick to dispatch Balnazzar's forces, and came upon him in the aftermath. Garithos watched as Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Balnazzar. Despite their laws, which forbade the killing of another nathrezim, Varimathras did so. Garithos was lightly amused, but quickly changed his mood and ordered the duo to leave his land. Instead, however, Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Garithos himself. Varimathras happily complied and casted Rain of Fire on Garithos. The Marshal's smoldering body was then cannibalized by ghouls. Quotes FOOTMAN: Lord Garithos, our scouts have located the missing band of dwarves! They appear to be lost in the wilderness nearby. GARITHOS: '' Those brainless dwarves are almost more trouble than they're worth! However, we'll need them on the front lines. I'll have to lead them myself. '' (After Garithos finds the dwarves...) GARITHOS (angrily): Can't you idiots follow simple orders? There's a war on and you louts are off having a picnic! Get this column rolling immediately! DWARF COMMANDER: '' Right away, Lord Garithos! Move 'em out lads!'' DWARF COMMANDER (under his breath): '' They don't pay us enough to put up with that asshole.'' ---- GARITHOS: You are late, Prince Kael'thas. I thought you elves prided yourselves on punctuality. KAEL: It could not be helped, Lord Garithos. We ran into a group of night elves from across the sea, and --'' GARITHOS: ''I am not interested in your fanciful excuses! You elves are here to serve the Alliance: thus, you will obey my commands to the letter! Is that clear? KAEL: Yes, Lord Garithos. GARITHOS: Now, the undead have begun a new offensive to retake Dalaran. Their primary strike force marches south through Silverpine, but we managed to halt its advance at the base of the mountains. KAEL: My men are ready to fight, milord! When shall we leave for the front? '' GARITHOS: ''We will be leaving immediately. But, your people will be staying here. Our scouts report that a second strike force may be heading this way from the east. I need you to repair the outlying observatories so that we can monitor that region. KAEL: But, milord, we are warriors, not--' GARITHOS: ''You have your orders, Prince Kael'thas. I trust your elven ears heard them clearly enough. Move out! (Garithos left) KAEL: Insolent son of a... Let's get this over with! ---- "I never trusted you vainglorious elves. It was a mistake to accept you into the Alliance in the first place. Now at long last, you'll be dealt with appropriately. Take them away!" ---- "I hate working with these...''people." ---- ''"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!" ---- "The lesser races must be purged from the kingdom." ---- "The only good Non-Human is a dead Non-Human." ---- LAST WORDS: GARITHOS (to Sylvanas and Varimathras): There, your business is done. Now, I want you wretched animals out of my city before I--'' SYLVANAS: ''Kill him, too. VARIMATHRAS: Gladly. (Varimathras casts Rain of Fire on Garithos killing him. A trio of ghouls feasts on his corpse.) Statistics Statistics of Garithos''' Level 8 Dark Knight from Warcraft III * 1250 HP * 525 MP * 42-52 hero melee damage (+6 item) * 7 hero armor * 40 Strength Primary Attribute (+6 item) * 23 Agility (+2 item) * 29 Intelligence (+6 item * Abilities ** Holy Light (instant ranged heal on friendly living / half damage to enemy undead) ** Shockwave (line damage) ** Devotion Aura (additional armor aura) ** Avatar (caster receives more armor, HP, damage, and gets spell immunity) * Items ** Medallion of Courage (+4 to intelligence and strength) ** Circlet of Nobility (+2 to all attributes) ** Gloves of Haste (+15% attack rate) Note: Garithos statistics are listed on character level 8 when the max level is 10, because he had been level 8 for most of the maps he was in. Reference list Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Warcraft III campaign human heroes